I can change my live in a moment
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Numa festa de noivado, algo que nao devia acontecer, acontece. NejixTentenxlee...


**_I can change my life in a moment!_**

Lá estava ela na sua festa de noivado. Estava linda, os seus cabelos como de costume presos em dois coques no cimo da cabeça, os seus olhos castanhos avelã brilhavam de emoção, o vestido azul que vestia ficava lindo ao realçar as belas curvas do seu corpo, a sua cintura fina tinha o braço do noivo lá pousado, … ALTO AI! O QUE O BRAÇO DO NOIVO ESTÁ ALI A FAZER? Bem, ele é o noivo…

Ela estava tão linda como sempre. E agora vai casar-se com o meu melhor amigo e colega de equipa. E eu estou aqui a um canto a observar a minha paixão secreta a divertir-se, a trocar carícias e beijos com o noivo. Isto está a ser um completo tédio, pelo menos da minha parte, já que o resto está a divertir-se. Ainda por cima sou o único solteiro aqui, bem que sina a minha. Todos aqui têm um companheiro de vida excepto eu. Naruto finalmente percebeu os sentimentos da Hinata e descobriu os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, resumindo estão juntos. Ino e Chouji casados há 1 ano. Shikamaru graças a Temari conseguiu ultrapassar a morte de Asuma, também estão juntos …

Isto aqui tudo junto até mete impressão, meu deus, até o Shino arranjou uma companheira de vida. Eu devo ter sido mesmo muito mau na minha vida passada para ter esta sina.

A festa vai continuando calmamente, estes aqui já devem estar todos bêbados. Não devem, estão mesmo. Shino já canta em cima da mesa com uma garrafa vazia de saquê, Naruto também o acompanha, mas vindo da parte dele mesmo estando sóbrio juntava-se à festa. Ino e Sakura, já não falta muito para estarem completamente despidas. Bem, pelo que parece eu só tenho amigos passados da cabeça.

Lá vem ela, também já não deve estar muito bem, está a mexer de mais o corpo. Chegando ao pé de mim tropeça nos próprios pés, se não fosse eu a segurá-la caía no chão. Ela está a rir, certamente não esta bem.

Endireita-se e abraça-me pelo o pescoço fazendo-me ficar ligeiramente corado. Começa a brincar com os meus cabelos com um sorriso cínico na cara. Começa a mordiscar-me o lóbulo da orelha. Eu tento afastá-la mas ela não me solta.

- Vá Tenten pára com isso. Eu não quero ser o culpado de um divórcio antes do casamento. – Digo tentando afastá-la.

- Não sejas mauzinho. Vamos divertir-nos longe daqui. – Ela começa a puxar-me pelo braço para fora da festa.

Eu só podia estar bêbado também para ir com ela. Ou isso ou o meu desejo de tê-la era tão grande que eu não conseguia ter o controlo da situação. Andámos alguns metros e já nos encontrávamos um pouco longe da festa. Ela encosta-me a uma parede e abraça-me pelo o pescoço. Encosta a sua boca ao meu ouvido e sussurra baixinho:

- Vem para a cama comigo. – Eu paraliso a ouvir estas palavras vindo da sua boca. O que se passava com ela? Só podia ser mesmo do álcool, no seu perfeito juízo ela não faria nada deste tipo. Tento responder mas sou impedido pelos lábios macios dela. Eu tento não responder ao beijo mas estava difícil de me segurar. A língua dela pedia intensamente licença para explorar a minha boca. Isto está a começar a sair do controlo. Não sei como, nem sei porquê mas os meus lábios começaram a mexer-se devagarinho, até que correspondo ao beijo.

A língua dela finalmente consegue entrar na minha boca. Eu já me encontrava fora de mim. As minhas mãos estavam a percorrer o seu belo corpo. As mãos dela estavam atrás do meu pescoço mexendo nos meus longos cabelos. Uma das minhas mãos começa a entrar pelo vestido percorrendo a perna. Ela levanta-a e abraça a minha cintura. Eu continuo a acariciar-lhe a perna, fazendo-a deixar escapar alguns gemidos de prazer pela boca que se encontrava colada a minha. As mãos dela começam a descer do meu pescoço até ao meu peito. Ela desfaz-me o nó da gravata e tira-a. Ferozmente arranca-me os botões da camisa deixando o meu peito nu. Nesse momento, ganho consciência do que fazia e vagarosamente afasto-a.

- Tenten, não podemos… – Tento dizer mas sou silenciado com um dos seus dedos delicados.

- Tens razão. Aqui podem apanhar-nos. Vamos para minha casa já que estamos perto. – Ela afasta-se de mim, pega-me na mão e começa-me a puxar em direcção a sua casa. Eu completamente sem reacção, sigo-a. Apressadamente abandonamos o local deixando para trás a minha gravata e a minha camisa amarrotadas no chão.

Rapidamente chegamos a casa dela. Ela abre a porta e puxa-me para dentro. Fecha a porta fazendo um enorme barulho. Sem me largar, encosta-me rapidamente à porta e começa a beijar-me. Eu correspondo logo.

Passo os meus braços pela sua delicada cintura e puxo-a mais para mim. Começo a entrar pela casa, mas sem parar o beijo. Entramos na sala e deito-a no sofá comigo por cima. As suas pernas enrolam-se a volta da minha cintura. As suas mãos encontravam-se nas minhas costas. Ela começa arranhar-me ligeiramente. Eu deixo escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer. Livro-me dos sapatos e ajeito-me melhor em cima dela. O seu vestido começa a atrapalhar-me os movimentos. Começo a puxá-la para cima fazendo com que nós dois ficássemos sentados um a frente do outro.

As minhas mãos vão até ao fecho do seu vestido e começo a abri-lo. Com ele já aberto tiro-lho, deixando-a apenas com a roupa interior. As mãos dela vão até as minhas calças e desaperta-as. Com um jeitinho, consigo tirá-las das minhas pernas. As mãos delas vão até aos seus pés e tiram os sapatos de salto. Ela volta a enrolar as pernas à volta da minha cintura e senta-se no meu colo. Eu descolo lentamente os meus lábios dos dela e começo a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Com as suas mãos, ela puxava-me cada vez para mais perto dela. As minhas mãos vão até ao fecho do seu soutien e abro-o, tirando-o logo de seguida. Os seus peitos agora eram a minha predição. Volto a deitá-la, enquanto os acariciava. Dou-lhe várias mordidelas, enquanto os lambo. Várias manchas aparecem dando a indicação que os meus dentes ali tiveram. Ela retira a sua última peça de roupa. As mãos dela vão até aos meus boxers e retira-os.

Ela começa a acariciar o meu membro. Eu sento-me e agarro-me à manta que lá estava. Ela com uma das suas mãos começa a masturbar-se. Os gemidos de ambos vão ficando cada vez ficam mais altos. Eu, já com desejo de penetrá-la, puxo-a e sento-a ao meu colo, colocando o meu pénis dentro dela.

Os nossos movimentos começam lentos e cheios de prazer. À medida que o tempo passa cada um aumenta a velocidade. Os peitos dela sobem e descem à medida que nos movimentamos. Já farto de estar nesta posição, deito-a por baixo de mim. Estamos algum tempo assim, e ela decide mudar.

Sem sair de dentro dela, eu rodo-a e ela inclina-se ficando quase deitada em cima de uma pequena mesa da sala. Eu em pé continuo a penetrá-la. As nossas respirações já se encontravam cansadas, mas mesmo assim não parávamos de dar prazer um ao outro. Novamente vamos para o sofá onde nos deitamos e continuamos com a nossa brincadeira selvagem. No momento em que ambos gozamos, a porta abre-se entrando por ela Lee, com as minhas roupas que tinham sido deixadas na rua, na mão. Eu fico em choque ao vê-lo. Ele também parece não ter ficado muito diferente de mim. Tenten já tinha caído num sono profundo. Eu saio de cima dela e visto-me rapidamente. Lee, ainda um pouco abananado pelo o que tinha visto, vai em direcção à noiva e veste-a cuidadosamente. Eu tento falar mas as palavras não saem.

- Desculpa Lee… eu não tinha a intenção de… – Tento explicar-me. Lee vira-se para trás e dá-me um sorriso tímido.

- Eu sei. Eu já sabia que tu gostavas dela. E que ela gostava de ti. Mas mesmo assim pedi-a em casamento e mesmo assim ela aceitou. - Disse Lee com os olhos um pouco húmidos.

- Desculpa Lee, ela começou e eu não consegui conter-me.

- Eu acredito. Só te peço uma coisa. – Disse, já com a pequena Tenten ao colo.

- Tudo o que quiseres. – Digo sério.

- Deixa-me casar com ela. Esquece tudo o que se passou hoje. E nunca mais repitas tal acto.

- Nem eu pensava doutra maneira. – Lee sobe em direcção ao quarto da jovem, deixando-me aqui perdido nos meus pensamentos.

Mas por um lado foi bom o que aconteceu e ainda bem que o Lee não se zangou, então aí… não sei o que faria…

_Fim..._

* * *

**_Mais uma pouca vergonha minha. A bue que tinha isto começado, mas só agora é k me apeteçeu acaba-lo. _**

**_Eu sei que a mt nao actualizo a outra, mas ja nao deve de faltar muito._**

**_Bem espero que tenham gostado desta pouca vergonha ;p_**

**_kero reviews _**

**_bjx_**


End file.
